Deaged Harry
by BraveTiger
Summary: Neville Longbottom, as usual, messes up a potion in Snape's class, resulting in Harry being turned into a child. Draco is assigned to take care of him until he reaches his normal age again. When Harry is normal, will a friendship bloom between the pair of rivals?
1. Chapter 1

"Longbottom, no!" A shout was heard, and everybody immediately ducked for cover, knowing full well that whenever that shout was heard, Neville Longbottom had messed up his potion. They were supposed to be brewing a potion that would make the drinker have the mind of an infant, and they were going to be graded by how well the potion affected the drinker at the end of class. Unfortunately, Harry was paired to be Neville's partner, and therefore, was covered in the potion as it exploded in his direction.

Harry was covered in green slob from head to toe, and since he was the one who had shouted, he had received a mouthful of the potion, and on instinct he swallowed, in order to prevent choking himself.

There was complete silence, until Professor Snape went to their table and did a cleansing spell to clean up the mess. He turned to Neville, who was trembling in fear as Snape whispered dangerously.

"Longbottom. Where. Is. Potter?"

"I-I-I d-don't k-know" He stuttered out, completely terrified by the look his Professor was giving him "S-Sir" He quickly added.

Where Harry Potter should be, his robes lay on the floor, and a bump was in the pile. All of a sudden, the class heard a small whimper coming from the robes, and all eyes turned to the pile.

Severus bent down and pulled back a few pieces of cloth from the robe, to reveal wide emerald eyes looking back at him fearfully.

He cursed Longbottom in his head.

Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World, had been turned into a bloody _child_.

As the class was silent in shock, Harry, not liking the attention, quickly crawled into a corner at the back of the classroom, shaking fearfully.

Professor Snape went up to Harry cautiously, and slowly, making sure Harry was aware of every movement, knowing that any sudden movements will have Harry running.

"Potter, how old are you?" He asked slowly, and emerald eyes- Lily's eyes- stared back up at him.

"D-Don't s-s-say t-that w-word" He said silently, and Severus had to strain to hear the sentence.

"What word?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"P-P-Potter. It's a bad word"

At this, the entire class was confused. Why would Harry think that his name was bad?

"Why is it a bad word?" Hermione spoke up softly as not to scare Harry, but still he jumped slightly at her voice, not having noticed her before.

"B-Because A-A-Aunt Petunia and U-Uncle V-Vernon said so. M-My p-p-parents were alcoholics and f-freaks and d-died in a car crash" Harry said, and everybody reeled back in shock. James and Lily Potter, alcoholics? Died in a car crash? Preposterous.

"P-Harry, I'm going to need you to come with me, alright?" Severus told the child gently, and Harry shook his head.

"You have to"

"Don't want to" Harry replied back in a small voice, and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, do you want to go with someone else?" Severus refrained himself from just grabbing the brat forcefully by his arm and dragging him to the Headmaster's office.

Harry nodded slowly.

"Alright then, who do you want to go with?" Severus asked, trying not to let the annoyance seep into his voice.

Harry looked around the room, and Severus noted that he was assessing everybody carefully and weighing out his choices and options, a very Slytherin-like move. Finally, Harry reached a decision.

Instead of choosing Weasely or Granger, like Severus and everybody else had been expecting, Harry pointed towards Draco Malfoy.

"Him!" He shouted out firmly.

"Me?" Draco asked, bewildered, as everyone turned to stare in shock.

"You!" Harry stated happily and ran towards Draco and threw his small arms around his legs. Everybody, including Professor Snape, was in shock. Harry Potter was _hugging_ Draco Malfoy, his rival.

"Don't you want to go with the Weasel and Granger?" He asked, but then realized that Potter probably had no idea who he was referring to.

"No, just you" He said, and looked up at him with pleading emerald eyes, and Draco's eyes softened, he had always had a weak spot for children.

"Alright then"

Harry, happy with the arrangements, gave Draco a wide grin and put his arms in the air. Draco quickly caught on what P-Harry wanted, and picked him up and placed him on his hip while Harry buried his face in the crook of his neck, making some of the girls coo at the sight.

"Class is dismissed but you all have to write a 2 foot essay on the potion that you were supposed to create today before _this_ happened" Professor Snape said, and glared at Longbottom, who was trembling in fear.

Everyone groaned.

"Come on Malfoy, we're going to the Headmaster's office" Snape said, and left the classroom, his robes billowing behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah, Severus, what can I do for you today, my boy?" Headmaster Dumbledore greeted as Professor Snape came in, then added when he saw who was with Draco "Who might this young child be?"

"Headmaster, Mr. Longbottom has messed up a potion, and as a result Mr. Potter has been turned into a child from his carelessness" Snape said, refraining from going back to the classroom and killing the Longbottom brat. Why he was allowed at Hogwarts, he would never know.

"Well then, since we don't know which type of potion Mr. Longbottom created, we have no real way of knowing how long it will take for Harry to return back to his teenage self again. It could be days, months, or even years. Until then, he will need someone to provide for him, and since it seems that he has taken a liking to Mr. Malfoy here, he will be Harry's caretaker" Dumbledore announced, and Draco paled.

"Sir, do I really have to? I mean, we live in completely different dorms, we eat at different tables, and we have different classes. At least I will have class. How am I supposed to look after him?" Draco pleaded, trying to find some way out of this mess.

"All of that will be taken care of. Now Mr. Malfoy, I am aware that you are a prefect, which means that you have a separate room from the rest of your housemates. Harry's belongings will be moved to your room and you could have Ms. Parkinson or Mr. Zabini look after young Harry while you have class and they do not" Headmaster Dumbledore suggested, and Draco shared a glance with his godfather.

"I don't think that is possible, Headmaster. Everyone in Slytherin house either hates him or dislikes him. I think my friends wouldn't take it too well"

"Harry is merely a child right now, Mr. Malfoy. Surely they wouldn't think of hurting him at this age. Maybe they will enjoy taking care of young Harry here while they are not rivals at the moment. Now Harry's belongings have already been moved to your dorm, and I think young Harry is getting tired" Headmaster Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Draco looked at Harry, craning his neck to see him, and Harry did indeed look tired. His eyes were drooping, and he had a sleepy look on his face while he yawned, rubbing at his eyes with his tiny hand.

'I was wondering why Pot-Harry was so quiet during this whole conversation. I really need to start calling him by his first name' Draco thought to himself, and adjusted P-Harry into a more comfortable position.

"I'm tired" Harry said in a sleepy voice, and Draco nodded "Alright. P-Harry, do you want to sleep in my bed?"

Harry nodded sleepily.

They quickly ended the meeting with the Headmaster, and Draco went down to the dungeons, having no other classes at the moment. He was afraid on how his friends would react when they found out that Harry had been turned into a child. Blaise, his best friend, might be accepting of this situation, but Pansy, oh Pansy would probably startle the poor child with all her screeching.

As he said the password, the portrait swung open and he was met with the sight of Pansy and Blaise arguing in the corner. However, upon seeing Draco, they immediately went over to him.

"Draco… why are you carrying a child?" Blaise asked cautiously, and Draco sighed and told the story about what happened.

"Dumbledore expects Slytherins to raise the Boy-Who-Lived?" Blaise asked incredulously, and Draco shrugged lightly, being careful of Harry, who was still resting on his shoulder.

"Honestly, this might not be so bad after all" Both Slytherins turned to Pansy, bewildered "What? Don't look at me like that. Think of how good this will be for us. We will be raising Potter. He will be attached to us, he will be close to us. We can teach him the old ways, how to be a proper pureblood. He will defend us when the Weasel or Granger try something. He will be on our side for once"

"Well at least for once you show some cunning, Pansy" Draco said, and Pansy huffed at him indignantly.

"One of you hold him and put him in my room and watch over him, I need to do some research about this whole situation and I don't want him interfering. I don't want him period." Draco said, and handed Harry to Blaise, who snuggled up in his embrace.

"Potter actually looks kind of adorable at this age" Blaise commented, and Pansy nodded "He really does" She agreed.

"Alright well, have fun with Potter. Oh yeah, by the way, he hates his last name, so we have to call him by his first while he's awake" Draco called out as the portrait closed behind him.

Harry groaned in Blaise's arms, and mumbled sleepily "Where's Draco?"

"He had to go do something. He'll be back soon. For now, just rest" Blaise murmured to him quietly, and Harry yawned again.

"He doesn't want me" Harry mumbled, and Blaise looked at Harry in shock. Had he understood what they were saying?

"Don't worry P-Harry, he does want you, he just has to do something. He'll be here when you wake up" Blaise sincerely hoped that this was true, he didn't want to have to break the news to Harry, hopefully he will forget about Draco when he wakes up.

Blaise gently put Harry down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. As Blaise was leaving, Harry mumbled with a hand outstretched "Stay with me. Don't leave like Draco did"

Blaise felt his heart break for the poor child and climbed into the covers with Harry. Harry, feeling his presence, shifted until he and Blaise were chest to chest. He wrapped a small arm around Blaise's waist, and Blaise wrapped a large, muscular arm around Harry's shoulders, and soon found himself falling asleep.

That was the position that Draco found them in when he returned.

 **A/N: Readers + Reviews = Updates**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco stood at the door, hand gripping the doorknob tightly, his knuckles turning white. He had only been gone for 2 hours, just 2 hours, and this is the sight that he was presented with when he walked in his room to check on Harry and Blaise to see if Harry was still in one piece and that Blaise hadn't ripped him to shreds out of frustration.

He did not expect to see this.

Harry was in Blaise's embrace, sleeping peacefully under the protection of the Slytherin. Blaise was sleeping too, Draco noted. _On his bed_. Oh, he's going to get it later. When Harry's not around, of course.

Debating on whether to wake them up or not, Draco quickly felt a white, hot, burning emotion in his chest that he couldn't decipher as Harry snuggled up to Blaise even more, a small smile on his face as Blaise's arms instinctively tightened around Harry.

Draco clenched his jaw, and counted to ten in his head slowly, taking in deep breaths. He didn't know why he was like this; after all _he_ was the one who didn't want the boy and shoved him into Blaise's arms.

But seeing Harry so relaxed and comfortable in Blaise's embrace, in his presence, made something within Draco roar to life and want to take the boy away from Blaise and hold him forever. He quickly pushed that feeling aside, and closed the door, careful of not slamming it shut in his anger. He went out of the Slytherin common room, ignoring Pansy's questions, and left again, not looking back to see the hurt expression on his friend's face.

Meanwhile, Harry blearily opened his eyes, and immediately shut them at the bright light that was shining in his eyes. He groaned, and buried himself deeper in his pillow, when he heard a deep chuckle.

"You have to get up, little one" Blaise said, and smirked when Harry responded by burying himself deeper within Blaise's embrace.

"Don't wanna" He whined, Blaise murmured a spell, and water shot out from his wand and onto Harry's face, effectively waking him.

"Blaise" He whined, and Blaise smirked and ruffled his hair.

"You need to eat, little one" Blaise said, unsure of where the urge had come to call him by this nickname came from.

"I'm not hungry" Harry whined again, and Blaise raised an eyebrow as he easily lifted Harry from the bed and into his arms, despite Harry's protests, and carried him to the Great Hall, where everyone was preparing to eat dinner.

By the time they had arrived, Harry had stopped his complaining, and was now silently looking at the ground. Blaise took note of Harry's behavior changing when they were a few steps away from the Great Hall and asked him about it.

"What's wrong, little one? Surely you're not mad at me because I dragged you out of bed?" Blaise challenged, a warning tone in his voice that promised he would receive punishment if that was the case.

Harry shook his small head "No" He said in a quiet voice "I don't like the stares, and I don't wanna see Draco"

"Alright, little one, you don't have to see him, but at least eat for me, okay?" Blaise said gently, and Harry nodded. Blaise placed a gentle kiss to his temple and smiled at him.

"Good boy" Blaise praised. Harry blushed, and hid his face in Blaise's robes again as he opened the doors to the Great Hall.

All conversations immediately stopped, and all heads turned to the pair.

Blaise ignored them all, and headed to the Slytherin table, Harry's face still hidden from view, and sat down. Blaise gently nudged Harry, coaxing him out from his shell.

"Eat" Blaise ordered when Harry looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Do I have to?" Harry mumbled, and Blaise's hand grabbed the back of his neck, putting a slight pressure on it, but not enough to hurt him.

"Sorry Blaise" Harry mumbled, and Blaise's hand went back to resume its position on Harry's small waist, holding him in place.

"At least _try_ to eat, little one" At Harry's disgusted look towards the food, he added "For me?"

Harry pouted, then proceeded to take an apple from the table and take a small bite out of it, before making a face and putting it back on the table. Blaise frowned at the action, then asked "You need to eat more than that, little one. Do you think you can try something else?"

At Harry's shrug Blaise grabbed a small piece of chicken and offered it to Harry, who shook his head. Blaise sighed, and refrained from forcing Harry to eat, lest he throw everything up by force-feeding him.

Pansy, who had been listening to Blaise trying to get Harry to eat, noticed his frustration, and nudged Blaise on the shoulder. He looked at her questioningly, and she asked with a slight smirk "Can I hold him? Maybe I can get him to eat something"

Blaise looked at her with doubt in his eyes, but she looked determined, and Blaise cautiously passed Harry to Pansy, who put him in her lap. Harry looked up at her, confused, but she smiled gently at him and started to whisper in his ear. Blaise looked at the pair, interested, then shocked beyond belief when Harry's eyes went wide, blushed a bright red, and began to eat a small piece of chicken rapidly.

Blaise almost let his jaw drop, but he knew that the other Slytherins were watching him, so he settled with a disbelieving look while Pansy looked smug.

Now that her attention was on Blaise instead of Harry, he hissed to her "How did you get him to eat? What did you say to him?"

Pansy smirked at him, and replied "That's for me to know, and for you to find out"

Blaise glared at her, and Harry suddenly squealed in delight, gaining the attention of the Slytherins, when Pansy started to tickle him.

Harry continued on squealing, making some of the Slytherins hide their smiles by drinking their pumpkin juice, while Draco looked on with jealousy as Pansy continued on tickling him.

"S-Stop!" This time a squeak "P-P-Please!" Another squeal.

"I don't know, should I?" Pansy asked to the Slytherins around her, who were watching the scene quietly. Some of them had a devious look on their face and shook their heads. Pansy smirked while Harry looked at them in betrayal, making some of the Slytherins who were holding in their laughter from earlier burst out into laughter at Harry's look towards them, making the other tables turn their attention to the Slytherins who were laughing uncontrollably at this point, their faces red.

Harry's look of betrayal turned into delight once more when Marcus Flint, the Quidditch captain, came over and lifted Harry high into the air, making him seem like he was flying. Harry was giggling uncontrollably, his arms and legs spread out as Marcus continued to fly Harry over the Slytherin table, the normally quiet Slytherin table as loud as the Gryffindors.

The only Slytherin who was quiet during this whole scene, was Draco Malfoy.

 **A/N: Hey guys! So, after this particular chapter, I was thinking about changing the story plot. Instead of when Harry turns back to normal and is just friends with Draco, would you guys like it if all the Slytherins saw Harry as brother of some sort? For the upper years, they would see him as a little brother, and for the younger years, a big brother. Or where Draco comes into his creature inheritance (not telling which creature) and Harry is his mate and that's why Draco's so protective of him now? Or should I just do that with Blaise? I don't know, so let me know what you guys think by reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

As Blaise walked out of the Great Hall, carrying Harry, he turned to Pansy and asked "What class do you have next? I have transfiguration, so I can't watch Harry"

"Sorry Blaise. I have Charms next, double" Pansy grimaced.

"Who's going to watch him then?"

"Well, it seems like the rest of Slytherin House has taking a liking to this transformation that has occurred in Harry, so maybe we can ask one of them" Pansy suggested, and Blaise looked at her, bewilderment in his eyes.

"Are you crazy?! Think about what they will do to Harry! They will corrupt his mind! Absolutely not!" Blaise exclaimed, and Pansy sighed in frustration "Well what else are we supposed to do? We have-" Pansy cast a quick Tempus spell "-5 minutes until we have to get to our next class"

"I'll take him" A voice said from behind them, and they whipped their heads around to see Draco Malfoy standing there, arms crossed, looking at them expectantly.

"I don't think that's-" Blaise started, but got cut off by Draco interrupting.

"I _said_ that I'll take him" His tone left no room for arguments. Blaise reluctantly handed over a sleeping Harry to Draco, who adjusted him into a more comfortable position. Harry, feeling the change, asked sleepily with his eyes closed "Blaise?"

"I have to go to class, little one. I'm going to leave you with Draco and as soon as I'm finished, I'll go to you" Blaise said to him, and Harry looked at Blaise through bleary eyes.

"Promise?" He mumbled sleepily, and Blaise nodded.

"I promise, little one. Now go to sleep, I'll try my best to be by your side as soon as you wake up"

Harry nodded, his eyes shutting again. Draco adjusted him on his hip and Blaise glared at him.

"You better take care of him"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "If I recall correctly, _Zabini_ , Professor Dumbledore assigned _me_ to take care of him, not _you_ " Blaise raised an eyebrow at the last name.

"And if _I_ recall correctly, _Malfoy_ , _you_ wanted nothing to do with him and told _me_ to take care of him" Draco glared at the dark-skinned boy, and he glared right back.

"Well I no longer need your assistance now. So you may go and continue your daily business as if none of this had ever happened" Draco turned to leave, but Blaise stopped him.

"I don't think that Harry would agree with me leaving him so suddenly, Malfoy. In case you haven't noticed, he's grown _quite_ attached to me"

"I've noticed" Draco said bitterly, and Blaise smirked.

"Well then, I believe there's nothing more that we need to discuss" And with that, Blaise headed to his class, leaving Draco glaring after him murderously. Harry groaned, and shifted in Draco's arms. Draco looked at Harry, and noticing the beads of sweat on his forehead, frowned. He started to raise a hand to feel Harry's temperature, when Harry started mumbling incoherent things. Draco only caught a few words of what he said.

"… muggles… raid… dead… Death Eaters… mudbloods… destroy… Dark Lord…" Draco paled at the words and realized that Harry must be having a vision sent from Voldemort. He debated on whether or not he should go to Dumbledore's office, but then decided against it. Harry got nightmares all the time, one more couldn't hurt him. If this continues, he'll just feed him a sleeping draught.

He made his way to the Slytherin dormitories and mumbled the password. He made his way to his room and opened the door. The wards on his door, recognized his blood, and revealed to him the room.

He gently placed Harry on the King-sized bed, and Harry started to reach an arm out, as if looking for something, or _someone_.

"mmm…. Blaise…" Harry moaned, looking for the dark-skinned Slytherin. Draco felt jealously rise up in his chest again for the second time that day and squashed the feeling down.

He wondered how Harry would react to finding him in the bed when he woke up and decided to climb into the covers beside him. So when Harry shifted so his face was pressed up against Draco's chest, Draco hesitantly wrapped his arms around the thin shoulders, his movements awkward as he had never held someone before in such a gentle and tender manner.

When Harry started to shift again after a half hour, and then escalated to thrashing on the bed, Draco quickly shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! It's just a dream, it isn't real! Damn it, Harry, WAKE UP!" Draco shouted, desperation in his voice as Harry continued to thrash against Draco's hold on his arms, pinning him down to the bed.

"Please don't hurt me! Leave me alone! I don't know you!" Harry shouted, still trapped in his nightmare "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE! PLEASE STOP!"

At that moment, Blaise burst through the door, quickly followed by Pansy. They took one look at Harry thrashing on the bed, Draco on top of him, pinning him down, and they automatically assumed that Draco was trying to hurt Harry.

Blaise, in a fit of rage, threw Draco across the room and off Harry with one arm. He crashed into the wall, and Blaise loomed over him, looking murderous.

"What did you do to him?" He snarled out, the words a mixture between human and a growl, his eyes turning a bright, angry yellow.

"H-He's having a n-n-nightmare" Draco stuttered, terrified at the beast that had taken over his friend, holding his shoulder in pain as he winced.

Blaise looked to Harry, who was still thrashing on the bed, and quickly ran to him, by his side in seconds. Blaise quickly held Harry in his arms as he struggled, running a hand through his hair, hoping to calm him, whispering soothing words in his ears. Harry's eyes shot open, wide and terrified, he was shaking. It took a couple of moments for him to recognize where he was, but when his eyes landed on Blaise's face, he whimpered, and clung on to Blaise tightly as Blaise continued to try to calm Harry.

"It's okay, you're okay, little one. Take deep breaths… That's it… In and out… It was just a nightmare… Shhh… I'll never let anything happen to you… Shhh…" Blaise whispered comfortingly, and Harry gradually began to calm down.

"Blaise" Harry whimpered, burying his face in the crook of Blaise's neck.

"Mine" Blaise whispered in awe as he looked at Harry in complete adoration, then proceeded to nuzzle his neck, comforting him.

Draco watched the whole exchange, unaware of his own eyes that were glowing a bright, angry yellow…

 **A/N: That's a wrap! Whew, wasn't planning on this to happen just yet, but… oh well… I can work with this. Looks like Draco and Blaise's creatures are starting to come out a little bit earlier than intended… and are extremely protective of Harry… and possessive… Well, tell me what creatures you guys think that they will turn into! I like reading your opinions and comments on this story.**

 **Oh, that reminds me! (I most likely won't do this for every chapter)**

 **Reviews:**

 **Demigod-Wizard-Gatekeeper:**

 **1\. Nope! But I will give you a hint that what Pansy said was very… mature… and intimate… nothing that a boy at Harry's age should know about! If I mentioned it in this story, I'd probably have to change the rating to M, and I don't want that for you guys!**

 **2\. Great suggestion, I haven't really thought about it, because of future chapters that I plan on writing. Also, from this chapter, you can probably tell what's going to happen when Draco and Blaise come into their inheritance. I plan to try and keep it rated T, and possibly lower, as I'm a teenager and, although I know a lot of adult stuff that I probably shouldn't, I don't have that type of knowledge of romance to have my readers experience what the characters are feeling. You get what I'm saying?**

 **geekymom: Good suggestion, but I don't think that I'm going to do a resorting. Although Harry's opinion of the Slytherins has indeed changed, I don't know how to bring that topic up in the story plot. If more people suggest it in the reviews, then I'll reconsider your suggestion!**

 **SlytherdorAnna:**

 **Is this enough Harry/Draco action for you? Lol. Their interactions were hard for me to write in this chapter, so I hope that you enjoyed this! Don't worry, there will be a lot more action between them when Harry returns to normal! Also, for your other suggestion, maybe I'll consider it in the future, as I said before, this wasn't exactly how I planned this chapter to come out! I don't want little Harry to deal with bullies just yet, as Draco and Blaise will probably be around him 24/7, protecting him. You're right about your last comment. I got what you were hinting at. Lol. Don't worry, there will be some action in the common room!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-BraveTiger**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco let out a loud snarl, sounding completely inhuman. Blaise looked up, and bared his own teeth in defense, holding Harry close to him protectively. Harry looked up from Blaise's shoulder at the noise, and gasped when he saw the yellow eyes that Draco and Blaise had. He quickly tried to escape from Blaise's hold on him, but Blaise held him tightly.

He whimpered "B-Blaise?"

Blaise's and Draco's attention were immediately on him at hearing the fear in their mates' voice. They quickly tried to calm him down by cooing at him and sending out calming pheromones towards him. They then started to sniff and lick Harry everywhere, looking for any injuries that he may have.

Harry whimpered again, looking at them with wide, fearful eyes. He was still shaking.

"Hush, little mate. We would never let any harm come to you" Blaise whispered to him comfortingly, and Harry noted that his voice had changed. Now it had a gentle, loving tone when he spoke to Harry. Blaise nuzzled his tiny neck, and Harry moved away from him, making him growl in irritation. Harry flinched at the growl.

"Why do you flinch away from us, little mate? What have the humans done to you?" Draco whispered, looking at Harry with sad eyes as Harry moved away from them.

"W-What a-are you?" Harry whispered fearfully, and Draco and Blaise looked at each other, understanding in their eyes.

"The humans _still_ haven't told you yet?" Blaise asked softly, eyes still yellow with a hint of anger and frustration them.

"T-Told me what?" Harry asked hesitantly, and they looked at Harry with love and adoration in their eyes.

"We're your mates, little submissive" Draco said, taking small, tentative steps towards Harry, stopping when Harry still looked at him fearfully.

"W-What c-c-creatures are you?" Harry asked in a tiny voice, making his mates frown at the fear in his voice.

"We're-"

But before they could finish, there was a commotion from the common room. Blaise and Draco looked at each other, silently communicating with each other, and they came to an understanding. Draco's eyes returned to their normal, cold grey color. However, Blaise knew better that Draco wasn't actually in control of his body. Blaise nodded, and Draco left the room to see what was going on.

While Draco was gone, Blaise took the time to admire every detail of his mate. His beautiful, adorable little mate. He understood that he couldn't do anything intimate with him at this age, but that was fine since he wasn't having any urges to do anything with him at the moment. Right now, all that he was feeling was the urge to take care of and protect his little mate.

He went over to his mate, who was huddled in the corner after he moved away from Blaise on the bed, and he quickly scooped Harry up in his arms, carrying him back to the bed. His Harry looked up at him with wide eyes, and Blaise nuzzled him, trying to calm his mate down.

"B-Blaise?" Harry whispered, and he snapped to attention at the small whimper his mate let out "Y-Your eyes…" He trailed off, and Blaise realized that his poor Harry must've been terrified by his eyes this whole time.

"I'm sorry if my eyes scare you, little one, but they will remain there for a while. We have deemed the humans unfit to take care of you, of our mate, and therefore have taken their place until further notice"

"S-So you're not actually Blaise?" His Harry asked, and Blaise felt pride well up inside of him at how smart his little mate was for his age.

"That's right, little mate. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you aren't hurt. You're ours, and no one else can have you." Blaise whispered, and nuzzled Harry again, and this time Harry didn't resist.

His little mate wrapped his tiny arms around Blaise's neck. Blaise purred in contentment, and Harry giggled at the purr, making Blaise look at him when that adorable giggle left his mate's mouth. He gazed at his mate tenderly, looking at every inch of his mate's face. To the messy raven-black hair that never seemed to stop sticking up in every direction, to the skin that looked like it had been kissed by the sun, to those wide, adorable emerald eyes, to those soft, kissable lips…

He was brought out of admiring his mate when Draco came back in the room.

"What took you so long?" Blaise demanded, and Harry looked to the doorway, seeing Draco.

"The humans were being childish and immature, and they called me a Prefect of some sort, and I had to fix their mistakes instead of them doing it themselves" Draco replied, eyes returning to their yellow color, making Harry flinch a bit. None of his mates noticed the flinch, talking to each other.

For that, Harry was eternally grateful.

Draco came over to them, and started nuzzling and licking Harry, making sure he's alright. Harry cringed when he felt a tongue lick his face "EW!" He exclaimed, moving away from Draco.

Draco frowned, looking offended while Blaise was on the floor laughing at the offended expression on Draco's face.

"You didn't complain earlier" He whined, and Harry pouted.

"That was because I was in shock of everything happening!" Harry whined in a high-pitched voice, wiping away Draco's saliva from his face, his expression one of disgust.

Draco huffed indignantly "Well you're going to have to get used to it, little mate, because it's in my nature to do that to make sure that you are safe and not injured"

Harry still looked disgusted at the prospect of them licking him all over his face, and grimaced. Blaise chuckled "It's not that bad, little one. Maybe when you're back to your normal age you'll enjoy it"

Just then, there was a knock on their door, and all of them were immediately on alert.

The door opened, and Pansy stepped inside hesitantly "Draco? Blaise? Professor Snape wanted to see all of you in his office right now. He says that he's brewed up a potion that will get Harry back to normal"

Draco's and Blaise's faces were cold and emotionless towards Pansy when she entered the room. However, their faces quickly expressed their shock when it was found out that their mate would be back to normal.

"He wants us to go now?" Blaise asked cautiously "Is he sure that the potion is complete? No steps were missed?"

"Blaise, he's a Potions Master. One of the youngest in the world, if not the youngest. I'm pretty sure that Professor Snape knows what he's doing" Pansy said, rolling her eyes at the protectiveness that the older males were showing.

Draco growled at her in warning, telling her not to roll her eyes at them again. Pansy gulped, and nodded, clearly getting the message. She left the room, and Draco turned to Blaise, who still had Harry in his arms.

"Should we go to him?" Blaise asked, and Draco nodded.

"I would think so, because our instincts would demand that we mate with Harry one way or another, and we can't hold back forever. We need to mate with Harry, so he can bear us children. It's taking all of my willpower not to ravish him every 5 minutes. Besides, we'll need to feed soon before the hunger returns." Draco answered, looking at Harry, who was curled up in Blaise's arms.

"Yes, but how will he take the news?"

"He already knows that we're creatures and he's our mate" Draco shrugged carelessly

"Yes, but I don't think that he truly understands what is expected of him" Blaise answered, and they both looked down at Harry sadly, lovingly, while Harry was falling asleep in his arms.

They didn't know if they would be able to let his innocence leave him again.

They walked to Professor Snape's office, the walk silent the whole way. Harry wanted to be carried by them, but they refused to carry him. They could barely look at him at this point, knowing that when their little mate returns to normal, there is a big chance that he could hate them.

They stopped by the door to Professor Snape's office, hesitating. They shared a glance with each other, and Draco raised a hand to knock on the door, but before he could, the Professor's voice answered loud and clear from inside.

"You may enter"

This is it.

It was time.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco gripped the door knob and they went inside to see Professor Snape standing there with a grayish liquid inside of a vial.

"Po- Harry must drink this if he is to return back to normal" Professor Snape said, and Blaise gently nudged Harry where Snape stood, encouraging him to go to him.

"W-Will it taste bad?" Harry asked, looking at the vial distrustfully, and Snape sighed "Most likely. I do not know how it will taste. It would be better if you pinched your nose when taking it"

Harry nodded, scrunched up his face, and took the vial from Professor Snape, pinching his nose. He took large gulps, wanting to be rid of the vile taste in his mouth. When he was finished, he set the vial down, and looked at Snape expectantly "Is something supposed to happen?" He asked, after a few moments of everyone standing there with baited breaths, waiting to see what would happen, and Snape frowned.

"I don't understand. He should be returning to normal…" Before Snape could finish, Blaise had slammed Professor Snape against the wall, snarling.

"You gave my mate the wrong potion?" He asked dangerously, eyes yellow.

Snape paled, and before he could answer, there was the sound of someone vomiting. They turned to see Harry clutching his stomach, spewing the contents of the potion over the floor. Draco tried to comfort him "What's happening to him?! What did you do to him?! What did you do to my mate?!" Draco demanded, and Snape looked at Harry while he responded "It seems like his body is rejecting the potion I made him. His body saw that something was harmful to his body when it wasn't and wants to get it out of his system. It must've been the dragon hair…" Snape mused thoughtfully, and was brought back to the present when he felt a hand against his throat. He looked to see Blaise glaring at him.

"You had better fix my mate, you old bat, and you better do it _**now**_." Blaise snarled, and Snape nodded quickly.

"I will need a sample of his blood while some of the potion is in there so I can find an antidote" Snape said, and Blaise looked at him distrustfully for suggesting that they harm their mate.

However, taking a look at Harry, his adorable little mate, throwing up, he knew what he had to do.

Blaise let go of Snape, leaving him gasping for air, and went to get a needle. Draco paled at the sight of the needle, and Blaise found this amusing. The Ice Cold Prince of Slytherin was scared of a needle?

Oh, Blaise was _definitely_ going to use this for blackmail later.

Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Blaise approached his shaking mate while Draco held him, looking at everywhere but the needle coming towards him.

With great care, Blaise took Harry's arm gently and injected the needle in his vein, drawing his mate's precious blood. Blaise looked at the blood slowly filling up the syringe, and had the urge to drink. Surely one little drink wouldn't be harmless…

"Blaise! Now's not the time!" Draco shouted, seeing Blaise's eyes turning red; he was hungry.

Blaise was in a trance; he couldn't hear Draco. Right now, his instincts were the only thoughts going through his mind, controlling his body.

' _Mate. Blood. Hunger. Claim. Blood'_

Blaise sped forward at lightening speed towards Harry, and fangs grew from his mouth. He bit into Harry's neck, and drank greedily, moaning as the feel of his mate's magic ran in his veins. Blaise was suddenly thrown backwards by a furious Draco, eyes yellow.

" _You've harmed our mate!"_ Draco snarled, and Blaise noticed that while he was drinking, Harry had stopped shaking. Actually, he ceased movement all together. Cold fear clenched in his stomach as he thought of the worst.

He looked behind Draco, who was in front of him, to see Harry, his precious mate, unconscious, blood dripping from the bite mark that Blaise gave him.

"You took too much from him. You lost control" Draco stated with authority in his voice, and Blaise dropped his head in submission.

"I'm sorry, Dominant"

"It will be a while for me to trust you again with our mate, but you are forgiven" Draco said, turning his back to Blaise while going to Harry, licking at the wound on his neck, trying to heal it.

When Draco was done, he looked back only to see the mark still there. He frowned.

"Professor Snape, why didn't my vampire side heal my mate?" Draco asked the Potions Professor, who was writing down notes, coming up with a cure for Harry, not daring to interfere between the two creatures lest he lose his life.

He looked up, then to Harry, and the bite mark on his neck. He nodded thoughtfully.

"It seems that Blaise had bit in the exact spot where he was supposed to claim Potter when he was older. With the heat that Potter will be experiencing when he's normal… I believe that your Veela side attempted to claim him before anyone else did, preferring to have his mark visible to all on his skin, marking him as dominant" Professor Snape answered, and Draco looked at Blaise furiously, and Blaise shrunk at his glare while Draco slammed him up against the wall, a feral snarl escaping his lips.

" _ **I**_ am dominant. _**You**_ are submissive to _**me**_. The _**only**_ person who you are dominant to is _**our mate**_. Next time you presume something like this, you _**will**_ be punished for challenging my authority." Draco snarled out, eyes yellow, and Blaise whimpered, baring his neck in submission, trying to calm his dominant. Draco looked at him distastefully, and Blaise hated seeing that look directed to him. In order to try to calm his dominant, he slowly inched forward to his neck, a soft whine erupting from his throat, and gave his neck a short lick. An apology.

Draco growled his approval, and smashed his lips onto Blaise's.

Blaise grinned into the kiss.

 _Apology accepted._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry groaned as he woke up in an unfamiliar bed with unfamiliar surroundings. He blinked, rubbing his eyes, trying to figure out where he was, before he realized that this room did not look like the ones at Hogwarts.

With a sudden jolt and panic coursing through him, Harry realized something. Something terrifying.

 _He was in Malfoy Manor._

He hurriedly attempted to get out of the bed and run for his life, but as soon as he stood up, his legs gave out on him. He hit the floor head first, and groaned as pain shot through him at the sudden movement that he made.

He was now aware of his sore muscles, shakily tried to get up, whimpering at the pain through tear-filled eyes and sweat running down his face. While trying to get up, he heard the door slam open and heard the footsteps quickly rush over to where he was and tried to help him up.

"Harry! What are you doing?! You shouldn't be getting out of bed, your fever is still high" The worried and concerned voice reached his ears, and he was confused. Why would Malfoy be here? Why would he be worried about him? They had been better rivals for as long as he can remember. Why start caring for him now?

There was a blank haze in Harry's mind, and he couldn't remember anything from the past couple of days. He started to panic, what had happened to him in his time at the Manor? As he was placed gently on the bed, he saw Blaise Zabini helping Malfoy carry him.

What on earth was going on here?

Had everyone finally gone insane?

Well, if so, then it was about time then.

Harry struggled against their hold on him, trying to break free, only to find that he didn't have the strength to do so. He saw Malfoy and Zabini frantically try to calm him down, before he was pushed gently into Malfoy's chest. Malfoy's arms wrapped around him tightly, ensuring that he couldn't escape his embrace. He struggled to get out, until he felt fingers running through his hair and a deep vibration sound coming from Malfoy's chest.

For some odd reason, he stopped struggling, relaxing in the embrace, enjoying the feel of Malfoy's fingers running through his hair…

He was in complete bliss.

Malfoy gently placed him on the bed and pulled the covers over him. He kicked the covers off "It's too hot" He whined, and Malfoy chuckled, a sound which he found extremely attractive…

NO! He did _not_ just call _Malfoy_ attractive!

"You have to Harry, or else you'll get worse with your stomach exposed to the cold" Malfoy said, gently running his fingers through his hair, and Harry closed his eyes and relished in the feeling of complete relaxation.

"What happened?" Harry mumbled, sleepy with the feeling of Malfoy's fingers through his hair.

"How much do you remember?" Malfoy asked, dare he say, hesitantly, pausing in his action, to which Harry whined to softly, later he would be horrified to have made such a sound.

"Nothing really. Everything is a huge blank gap in my mind" Harry yawned loudly, at the back of his mind he was confused as to why he was so sleepy all of a sudden.

"Why am I so tired?" He asked softly, and Malfoy and Zabini looked at each other before Zabini answered.

"You were in a coma Harry…" He said softly, and Harry was wide awake, once again panic coursing through him.

"For how long?!" Harry exclaimed, dreading the answer.

They hesitated before giving him the answer "2 months. We were starting to worry" Malfoy said softly, but the words flew in and out of Harry's ears.

He had been in a coma for 2 months?! Harry looked at Malfoy, shock on his face, then started to hyperventilate, breaths coming in short and fast as he started to shake.

"But what about the war? What about Voldemort?-" He ignored the flinches "What is everybody going to say? Who knows? What-?" He was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips smashing onto his.

He melted into the kiss, all of his previous worries forgotten. The only thing he could think about were those soft lips on his, those teeth grazing his bottom lips, asking for entrance, to which he granted. From the slim feel of the hand on his cheek, he assumed that this was Malfoy. As their tongues battled for dominance, to which Malfoy quickly won, Harry felt another pair of lips latch onto his neck, trailing soft kisses up and down until they reached his collarbone.

He gasped into the kiss as those lips found a particularly sensitive spot, and he felt them curve upwards into a smirk. He gasped as Malfoy broke this kiss and started doing the exact same on the other side of his neck, their hands exploring every part of his body. Harry was too high on the ecstasy coursing through him to care that he was having a threesome with Zabini and Malfoy, his supposed enemies.

"If you could perhaps do this at another time…" A voice drawled out from the doorway, and Harry opened his lust-filled eyes to see Lucius Malfoy with his wife standing by each other, Lucius looking disgusted at the lack of restraint his son had while Narcissa was beaming at him.

Draco gave his neck one last bite, to which he gasped to, and turned to greet his parents. Even though Draco had to stop because his parents were here, those rules did not apply to Blaise.

As a result, Harry was doing his best not to moan at the feel of Blaise practically worshipping every part of his body, running his hands all over him and leaving trails of kisses and hickeys behind.

"I'm glad to see that he's awake, Dragon" Narcissa said to her son, and Harry would've snorted at the nickname if he wasn't currently distracted at the moment…

"What's wrong, Dragon?" Narcissa said, properly getting a good look at her son. To the bags under his eyes, disheveled hair, wrinkly clothes, and slumped posture.

"He doesn't remember…"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys get two updates this week because I am completely packed with high school and probably won't be updating for a while.**

"Oh… Dragon…" Narcissa cooed as she saw a tear roll down Draco's cheek, feeling a pang in her chest as she saw her only son in pain. Blaise stopped in ravishing Harry's body, feeling his dominant's pain, and went towards Draco, nuzzling and licking his neck to sooth him, both completely forgetting about Harry, who was bewildered as to what was going on.

Harry was standing where Bla- no, Zabini, had left him, feeling confused at the sudden sadness that was coursing through him. He knew it wasn't his own, but whose was it? Was it Voldemort's? Harry found that hard to believe, and almost completely dismissed the thought as soon as it came. The only reason as to why Voldemort would be sad was that his plan to kill him had failed.

Even if, Harry decided, this was pure sadness. The sadness of losing someone close to you, and Harry knew first hand what that felt like. A pang in his chest, this time was his own, hit him as he thought of Sirius and his parents.

'Maybe I should just come back at another time… or not at all…' Harry thought to himself, feeling as if he was intruding on the private scene. When did Malfoy and Zabini get together? Why were they just kissing him a moment ago if they were in a relationship? Did they not care if they saw other people? Were they both just a source for each other's amusement?

All of these questions and more were running through Harry's mind, and he quietly and sneakily tip toed his way to the door, being as silent as possible. However, during all of his time thinking, he forgot one factor during his escape plan. One important factor.

"And just where do you think you're going to Potter?" A voice drawled out from behind him as he was just about to reach for the doorknob.

 _Lucius Malfoy._

Harry froze as he felt everyone's eyes on him, the silence thick enough for a knife to cut through it. Harry saw Draco walk towards him until their noses were almost touching. Harry felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into those silver eyes. Draco slowly raised a hand and cupped his cheek, and Harry leaned into the touch.

"You want to leave?" He asked softly, looking intently in his eyes, and Harry thought he saw a flicker of gold flash in his eyes for a second before it was gone so quickly to the point where he thought that he had just imagined it.

"N-No" Harry gasped out, feeling breathless as he looked into those silver eyes, feeling as if he was drowning in them.

He saw Draco smile softly at his response, before Narcissa spoke up "Draco darling, now is really not the time-"

"I will do what I want with my mate" He interrupted her, and Harry felt himself getting hard at the voice that was filled with authority and demanded respect.

'Now's **really** not the time' Harry thought as he looked at Draco, who was looking at him tenderly, and Harry felt his face heat up as Draco smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You like it when I order people around, don't you? You naughty, naughty boy" Draco teased as he nipped Harry's ear lightly, making Harry gasp in surprise.

"Did we make you feel as though you weren't wanted, little mate? Cause if so, then I'll make sure that you'll **never** feel unwanted ever again, little mate" Draco whispered, making a shiver run down Harry's spine as his mind thought up of dirty images that made him blush again.

"You're making **me** feel as though I'm unwanted with all this attention on Harry" Blaise chuckled as he saw the pair together, and Draco smirked, knowing that Blaise was just teasing him for fun.

"Oh, don't worry Blaise, you'll get your share soon enough" Draco sent a wink in Blaise's direction, and Harry felt an emotion well up within him, an emotion that he was surprised about as Blaise returned the wink.

 _Jealousy._

However, that feeling quickly faded as he started to feel faint. He stumbled, and Draco was immediately on alert, head snapping in Harry's direction so quickly that if Harry wasn't so dizzy, he would've feared that Draco's would break. Draco caught Harry by the waist before he could fall face-first on the ground.

He blinked multiple times, trying to clear his vision even with his glasses. He felt as if he was on a rollercoaster, and he was panting heavily, feeling a bile rising up in his throat.

"Harry? What's wrong?" He heard Blaise ask as Draco tried to get him to lean his weight on him, but Harry was leaning away from him, sweat dripping down his face.

"Harry? What do you need?" Draco asked, trying to remain calm as he tried to figure out what was wrong with his mate.

"Bucket" Harry croaked out, and Narcissa quickly summoned a bucket, and Harry spilled all of the contents from his stomach into the bucket as Draco rubbed his back soothingly and ran his hands through his hair.

Draco finally realized what was wrong with his mate, and internally face palmed himself.

How could he forget that his mate had a high fever and just woke up from a coma?


	9. Chapter 9

Draco watched his mate tenderly as he slept, brushing the locks of raven hair away from his eyes. His mate had been asleep for 3 days, and Draco hadn't left his side since. He refused to leave the chair he was sitting on, he refused to eat, sleep, until Harry was better. He knew that his parents were starting to get worried, he hadn't eaten anything in three days.

But they didn't understand. They didn't understand that Draco could feel everything that Harry was feeling, and, occasionally, Blaise. They didn't know that Harry felt lost, confused, unloved, unwanted. Draco took Harry's hand in his, and gave it a gentle squeeze, silently telling Harry that he was still here. He went into his mind and gave Harry love and comfort through the bond that they held, and felt Harry give a weak response of comfort in return, reassuring him that he was still alive and conscious in his mind of what was happening, regardless if he was currently unconscious.

This was how it had been ever since Harry fell asleep. He would send Harry comforting emotions, gently coaxing him to wake up, and Draco would receive comfort, Harry silently telling him that he was trying, but he couldn't.

The only time when Draco would really start to worry, is when Harry stopped responding to his emotions through the bond that hey shared.

Thankfully, that hadn't happened yet, and Draco didn't want it to happen.

Draco snapped his head in Harry's direction as he heard a whimper coming from his mate. He took in Harry's adorable scrunched up face, beads of sweat on his face, and squirming on the bed. Draco quickly realized that Harry was having a nightmare and proceeded to try to calm him down.

Key word being try.

Harry flinched away from his touch, if that was possible with his eyes closed, and started shaking violently on the bed. Draco quickly sent out calming pheromones to his mate while wrapping his arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly against his struggles, comforting him.

Slowly, Harry began to calm down, but he didn't open his eyes. Just then, the door burst open, and Draco acted on instinct, his mate being injured and needing to protect him are the only thoughts in Draco's mind. He jumped up and went into a defensive position, crouching in front of Harry, hair disheveled, fingers spread apart with nails growing longer and sharper, eyes wild, and snarling.

Blaise Zabini, Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, panting heavily, indicating that they ran here. Blaise rushed towards Harry and Draco calmed down at the familiar faces but was still tense around Dumbledore.

"What happened?! The wards alerted me that something was wrong with Harry!" Madam Pomfrey screeched worriedly, and Draco flinched at the shrill sound of her voice reaching his sensitive ears.

"He just had a nightmare." Draco explained curtly, and everyone calmed down significantly, ignoring Blaise who was sniffing and licking his mate everywhere, making sure that he was alright. After this continued for a good half hour before Blaise calmed down a bit, Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry and buried his face in the crook of his neck and licked it, apologizing for not being there for him.

Draco looked on with emotionless eyes, the other dominant knew of the consequences for leaving his mate in his time of need, and Draco was going to make _sure_ that there would be _hell_ to pay later. Blaise looked up and met Draco's cold, emotionless eyes, feeling the fury through the bond radiating off him, and knew that he was in deep trouble.

He gulped, looking at his dominant with pleading eyes, begging him silently to forgive him. Draco calmly raised an eyebrow, and Blaise knew from years of experience what that meant.

 _Is that the best you can do?_

 _Pathetic._

Blaise lowered his eyes in shame for upsetting his dominant and not being there for his mate, but that look was soon replaced with a fierce determination as he looked at his dominant in the eye.

 _I will make it up to you; to both of you._

Blaise silently vowed, and Draco scoffed, as if reading his mind.

 _We'll see about that._

Their silent conversation was interrupted by their mate, who appeared to be waking up. They both immediately turned their attention onto him, onto their precious mate, as he groaned softly.

"Where-?" His voice was raspy and hoarse, and he started having a coughing fit before he even finished his sentence. After he was finished, his mates rubbing soothing circles on his back, he started panting heavily, feeling a bile rise up his throat as he pushed his mates away, much to their protest, and before anyone could get to him he jumped out of bed and attempted to run to the nearest bathroom, when a wave of dizziness hit him the moment he stood up. Draco, being the closest to him at the moment, tried to get him to back on the bed, when Harry clutched at his stomach and began throwing up everything he had eaten on the floor.

When he was done, he was sweating, shaking, and swaying everywhere, the dizziness so powerful that the whole room was moving with each little shake of the head he did.

Draco gently put his mate back on the bed, and frowned at the state his mate was in. Sweat on his forehead, and his clothes wet from them, hair sticking to his face, eyes closed, panting heavily like a dog, and shaking. An idea popped up into his mind, and he quickly and gently grabbed Harry's hand, and Harry squeezed it tightly, breathing deeply.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Don't you dare do what I think you're going to do!" Lucius thundered, attempting to stop his son, but Draco silently put up a shield around them, preventing Lucius from doing anything to them.

Draco closed his eyes, and concentrated. He concentrated on his magic, where his core was, drowning out the yelling and protesting of the others, focusing on only his mate. After when he found his core, he imagined taking a thread and extending it into Harry, who was unconscious and was greedily taking his magic.

Draco felt himself weaken with each passing second with Harry's magic absorbing his, but he didn't care about how weak he was.

All he cared about was making his mate feel better.

 **A/N: Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Draco groaned as he woke up to the all-too familiar infirmary wing. He squinted his eyes against the bright light and the white room, and heard footsteps rushing in.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Do you have any idea how reckless you were in performing that spell?!" The screeching of his mother filled his highly sensitive ears, and he winced at her volume.

"Draco" He turned his attention to his father "Even though I understand that you are willing to do whatever it takes to make sure that your mate is safe, I am extremely disappointed in the method you chose. You know very well that particular spell could've ended your life, resulting in both of your mates slowly going insane"

Draco hung his head in shame. He had completely forgotten about the side effects his mates would experience should he have died during the transfer.

"How's Harry?" He asked instead, and his parents shared a worried look with each other.

"He's… awake…" His father spoke, and Draco felt happiness spread through him at the thought that his plan had worked, until his mother spoke "…however… the transfer had some side effects that effected Harry"

"Like what?" Draco asked, dreading the answer.

"Draco, the transfer made your dominant veela AND vampire magic go into Harry, overriding his submissive magic. Harry, and his creature, now think that they are the dominant in the relationship between you and Blaise, and we are currently holding him captive- but!" Lucius exclaimed quickly, seeing the enraged look in his son's eyes "We're only doing so because he threatened to kill everyone in the room who got too close to him. We had no choice. And Blaise, sensing the change in his mate, attempted to get close, but Harry's creature was uncertain about another dominant in the room, even his mate, and he attempted to attack him until we finally Stupefied him"

Draco's eyes widened at the story. His precious, submissive mate, thought that he was a dominant? That was just asking for trouble.

"Where is he?" Draco asked, eager to see his mate, and his parents shared another look with each other.

"He's… at the manor…" Lucius stated, and Draco was wary of the almost nervous tone that his father spoke with. His father never got nervous. Never.

"Where?" Draco asked cautiously, and his father looked at him like a bomb going off at any moment.

"… the dungeons…"

Draco immediately saw red, his rage taking over as he let his creature take control. His eyes turned a blood red mixed with gold specks, and he shot out of bed, snarling as he saw the wands pointed at him. He willed his wings to shield him from the spells shot at him, trying to prevent him from getting to his mate, and apparated to where he knew his mate would be.

When he felt the sensation of being sucked through a tube ending, he heard a feral snarl from down the corridor. Draco shot through the air, flying and spreading his massive wings to get to his mate.

When he reached the cell holding his mate, Draco felt his heart break at the wild, feral expression adorning his mate's beautiful face that was now twisted, contorted in fury as he snarled at Draco.

' _What have I done to you, my precious mate?'_

He was brought out of his shock when Harry slammed against the bars, holding them in his fists tightly, his eyes a mixture of red and yellow as he glared at the dominant through the bars.

"Get me out of here. _**Now**_ " He snarled out, and Draco felt a few tingles of the command spread through his body and felt his dominant respond as he took over.

"No. You're not in your right mind, little mate, and I don't want you to hurt yourself" Draco said, defying his mate, and Harry snarled again.

"What kind of mate are you? Holding me captive like this, like some kind of _servant_. Do you know how many people would _**kill**_ to be my mate? To _**lavish**_ in the attention that I'd give them? To worship the ground that I walk on, to never disrespect me, to give me the attention that I deserve?" Harry said smugly, a smirk forming on his face "All it would take is one call. Just one, and I'd have dominants killing each other just to serve and please me"

Draco was seriously considering giving him a _very_ good spanking in that moment as he narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't" Draco snarled, coming closer to the bars so he was face to face with his mate as he watched his eyes fill with mischief and a smug, almost evil, smile creeping up on his face.

"Oh, I would." Harry smirked, and, to Draco's horror, opened his mouth and let out a loud screech that lasted for several moments.

After when he was done, he looked straight into Draco's eyes, and smirked again.

" **Get ready to play"**


	11. Chapter 11

Draco and Harry stared at each other. One was fuming in anger, the other smirking smugly as his plan had worked. They were interrupted from their staring contest from an elf popping in, speaking hysterically.

"Master! There be big, really big, bad men outside the manor! Dobby is trying to get them out, but they be snarling at Dobby Master!" Dobby cried frantically, and as Draco's attention shifted to the house elf, a devious plan formed in Harry's mind.

As Draco turned back to Harry, he quickly wiped the smirk from his face as Draco went even closer to the bars, knuckles turning white as he gripped them in anger.

"You will pay for doing that when I'm done with you, _Potter_ " Draco spat out venomously, and turned around and quickly started walking to where the wards of the manor were, where _all_ of the dominants were currently.

Harry waited for a couple of minutes before he made sure that Draco was gone before he shouted "Dobby!"

The house elf appeared, and Harry made a show of making sure that his eyes were tearing up, and he was shaking "Master Harry Potter be needing Dobby?" Dobby asked as he came in the room, big, wide eyes going over Harry's trembling form.

"Oh Dobby!" Harry cried with relief "You're the only person who can help me get out of here! They're hurting me! Look!" Harry cried as he showed Dobby the red mark on his skin that he had created by gripping his wrist and rubbing it back and forth tightly with his hand.

"They… They be hurting Master Harry Potter?" The house elf asked cautiously, timidly, and Harry nodded his head, making a few tears leak out of his eyes and sniffle.

"Y-Yes… W-When e-everyone is gone" Harry forced a sob to come through his mouth "T-They're the w-worst… and i-if I try to tell n-no one believes me"

Dobby's eyes, if possible, got wider "Don't worry Master Harry Potter sir! I is making sure you is not hurt again! Dobby is having key for cell!" He exclaimed triumphantly.

Harry smiled brightly "Thank you so much Dobby! I'll never forget this! After all of this is over, I'll make sure that you're a free elf!"

Dobby appeared to be shocked "D-Dobby? F-free elf? HAHA!" He exclaimed joyously, jumping up and down.

"Dobby! I need you to get me out first before any of that happens!" Harry laughed, and Dobby snapped back to attention, fumbling with the keys until he found the right one, and unlocked Harry's cell.

'Yes! My plan worked!' Harry thought with a smile on his face, and wiped any trace that he had been crying, as a smirk formed on his face.

"Thank you, Dobby. Now, let's turn you into a free elf" As Dobby nodded and turned around to lead Harry out, Harry used his newfound strength and speed to grab a vase from a table beside him and knocked it into Dobby's head, leaving him unconscious. Not enough to leave fatal damage, but just enough so he wouldn't remember what happened.

"Sorry Dobby" Harry murmured as he looked down at the house elf sprawled out on the floor.

Harry sent out vibration signals to the other dominants, knowing that at least one of them will come for him. Sure enough, he heard footsteps quickly running down the stairs a few minutes later.

"I finally found you" The dominant whispered, going up to Harry and encasing him in a hug in his big, muscular arms. Harry moaned as the dominant quickly started to make kisses up and down his neck, stopping at his collarbone when Harry inhaled sharply.

"You're beautiful" The dominant whispered as he looked at Harry adoringly, and Harry smiled sweetly at him.

"What's your name?" He asked, and the dominant was quick to answer.

"Alex, short for Alexander"

Harry hummed thoughtfully "I've always liked that name"

Alex flashed Harry a brilliant smile, before his eyes narrowed at his arm "Who did that?" He snarled out angrily. Harry looked at him, confused, before he looked at the bright red mark on his skin, and started to explain.

"Oh, I did. I was trying to convince a house elf that my 'mates' were hurting me and that he had to help me escape. My acting was marvelous, might I add" Harry said smugly, and Alex chuckled while kissing his neck lightly "I know it was, precious, I heard it from up the stairs"

"How did you get in anyways? I was planning on going back outside where all the dominants were, and I _was_ looking forward to how my supposed mates would react to how I got out of the cell, but then you came along…"

Alexander raised an eyebrow challengingly "And is that a bad thing, precious?" Harry shivered in pleasure at the nickname but shook his head.

"No, this is way better than anything I could've ever imagined"

Alex smirked smugly "So you like a bit of a challenge. I'm assuming your supposed mates couldn't even provide that for you"

"No, as you can see, they locked me in a cell to solve their problems" Harry rolled his eyes while Alex growled.

"That is no way to treat a mate. I got in because those weak wards will never surpass my power. Nothing the Malfoys throw at me together combined would be enough to stop me"

Harry smirked at Alex, but before he spoke, someone else beat him to it "Then perhaps we should put that statement to the test, shall we?"

Harry felt the blood drain from his face as he became pale at the voice who spoke those words, that all-too familiar drawl that only one other person other than Draco could have. The only other person who he could have learned it from. The person who taught him everything he knows. The person who raised him his whole life.

 _Lucius Malfoy._


	12. Chapter 12

Harry stared at Lucius, partly in shock of his appearance in the dungeons and partly in anger for letting himself be fooled by the Malfoys into letting him think that only one of them would check up on him in the cell.

'Of course there would be two of them' Harry thought to himself bitterly 'Lucius wanted to make sure that I wasn't enchanting his son to release me, which I probably would've if I knew how. I'll have to research it later.'

Faster than he could blink Lucius had pulled out his wand and stunned Alex with a simple 'Stupefy'. Harry looked on in anger as Alex slumped to the floor with a dull _thud_. Lucius was smirking smugly as he stared at Harry, waiting to see what he would do next.

"Guess he wasn't as powerful as he claimed to be" Lucius made a tsking noise "Such a shame really, I was looking forward to a challenge. I was incredibly bored today"

The next thing he knew he was at the receiving end of Lucius' wand as the elder Malfoy had a sneer in place.

"Now, this is what you're going to do; you're going to call all of those dominants away, and you're going to apologize to your mates for causing them so much trouble"

"And if I don't" Harry questioned, feeling his creature rising in anticipation for a challenge.

"I think you already know by now what I am capable of, Mr. Potter" Lucius said threateningly, and Harry smirked as a thought came into his head.

"You can't hurt me. My mates won't let you, and in by hurting me, you're hurting them. Everything I feel caused by you, will be felt through your _only_ son" Harry's smirk grew wider, but was promptly wiped off his face as Lucius replied with his own smirk in place.

"Mr. Potter, I have done many things to my son in the past to discipline him and make him what he is today. That includes spanking, whipping, and every other type of method you can think of. Do you think I'll hold back merely because you're my son's intended?" Here, the tip of his wand started to glow a bright red, "Then think again"

Pain is all that Harry knew.

It felt like ice was thrusting in and out in his skin. His burning skin, which made the ice a thousand times worse. He vaguely heard Lucius talking through his pain-filled mind.

"What you're feeling right now is everything my son and Blaise has felt towards you. Every time you hurt them, even in the smallest of ways, that manifests a hundred thousand times worse than what they actually felt. Now, you're getting a taste of your own medicine Potter" If possible, the pain seemed to increase more.

"Okay!" Harry pleaded, tears in his eyes "Okay! I'll call the dominants off!" At Lucius' look he elaborated, knowing that there was no way that he was getting a loophole out of this under a Slytherin's watch " _All_ of them! Just stop the curse!"

"And?" Lucius asked calmly, surprised at how Slytherin-like the Potter mind was.

"And I'll a-apologize to them!" Harry panted out, breathless and sweaty as the pain lessened.

"Who will you apologize to?"

 **"** _ **What do you think you're doing to my mate?"**_ Asked a voice from the doorway, and Harry was relieved to see that it was Blaise through his bleary eyes, eyes yellow. Harry smiled through the pain, his creature was in control, he would help him.

"Teaching him a lesson" Lucius replied calmly, and Blaise snarled.

"And just who do you think you are to do that? I am his mate, therefore I am the one who will decide his punishment" Blaise replied calmly, and both of them turned to Harry, and Harry looked at Blaise in horror. He had honestly thought that the other would defend him.

He turned pale as he looked into those angry eyes and the feeling of submission coursed through him.

' _ **NO!**_ You are _**NOT**_ submissive! You are a dominant! You shouldn't let other people tell you what to do, like some pawn in a game. I thought you refused to be someone's puppet. Guess you just love to be controlled, let others tell you what to do, and follow blindly" Snarled a voice in the back of Harry's mind, and Harry felt anger rise up in him as more thoughts came into his mind.

"Lucius, do you have the Draught of Submission within your grasp?" Blaise asked, eyes still locked on Harry's, and Harry was confused at the question as Lucius smirked, knowing what Blaise was about to do, pulling out a vial that contained a white liquid inside.

"Yes I do" He handed the vial to Blaise, and before Harry could move away from him, Blaise spoke.

" _ **Don't move"**_ It was a command, and Harry had no choice but to obey. It was a law made when the first Veelas walked the earth; the dominant had the power to order his mate to do anything he wished and the submissive had no choice but to comply with his wishes. It was to ensure that the submissive didn't leave them, for if a Veela was rejected by its mate, both of them would die. In order to ensure the survival of their species, both Veela and vampire, this law was made for their protection.

Harry was detesting it in this moment.

He glared at his mate with hatred in his eyes, but Blaise didn't even bat an eyelash.

 _ **"** **Open your mouth and drink the liquid"**_ He ordered, and Harry glared at his mate with so much hatred that would've made the Death Eaters shiver in fear at the look. He felt his feet move against him, taking the vial that would ruin his life. The Draught of Submission had no antidote; it made a person completely dependent and submissive to another person. The person who drank it would feel complete love and adoration to the person who gave them the Draught. They would worship the ground the other walked on. They would feel pleasure through every order given, thinking that they were pleasing the other person.

They would practically be a mindless _ **slave.**_

He wanted to resist. Oh, how he wanted to curse Blaise right now. Draco came into the room at that moment.

"How did you get all of the dominants away?" Blaise asked curiously, eyes still on Harry, and Draco glared at Harry.

"He turned off his call. I want to punish him immensely. Right now." Draco snarled, and looked at Harry's outstretched hand, just now assessing the situation.

"What's going on?"

"We're having him take the Draught of Submission-" Blaise started, but was cut off by Draco.

"What?! There's no cure for it!" He said, looking at Harry with concern in his eyes "Even though our mate has been rebelling against us for the past couple of days, it was because of the transfer of my magic to his! If he takes the Draught, he'll be completely different from how he was before. He'll practically worship us, even though my Veela AND vampire side both like that idea, it still feels wrong"

While they were talking, Harry was still under the influence of the command, so when Blaise set the vial on the table when Draco came in, Harry was slowly walking towards it, hand still outstretched.

'Idiots. Can't even realize that I'm still under Blaise's command. Well, goodbye freedom…' Harry thought to himself sadly as he took the vial from the table and opened it.

He brought it to his mouth, his mates still arguing, and took a downed the liquid in one gulp.

 _ **"HARRY! NO!"**_

Was the last thing he heard before he passed out.

 **A/N: REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Harry groaned as he woke up, bringing a hand to his head as he felt the beginnings of a headache. He heard people entering the room, and blearily opened his eyes to look at them.

The first person he saw was Draco Malfoy, the next was Blaise Zabini.

 _Mates_. His mind corrected him, and he looked at them curiously, from the tips of their hair on their head to the bottom of their shoes. He noticed that Blaise was smiling widely at him, while Draco was frowning, looking at the floor with his hands balled into fists.

Harry frowned. Why was one of his Dominants upset? He wanted to make him feel better. He didn't want any of his Dominants to be upset, especially not with him.

He rose from the bed that he was on, ignoring the protests of Blaise, and hugged his main Dominant, sniffing and licking him all over his neck. His Dominant pushed him away gently, and Harry looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes, bottom lip starting to tremble.

His Dominant turned to Blaise, shook his head, and whispered "This isn't right" and left the room.

Harry looked to where his Dominant left, and started to shake a little bit. What did his Dominant mean? Did he not want him? Did he not want to be with him?

Did he _hate_ him?

Harry sat down on the couch, and pulled his knees up to his chest, whimpering softly. He heard his other mate come to him, hold him, and croon softly in his ear.

"What's wrong little one?" His mate asked, and he trembled again, looking up at him with large, watery eyes.

"Why does he hate me?" The question was asked so innocently, and Blaise felt a small pang of guilt for what he turning his strong, stubborn mate into a sniveling mess over the tiniest thing.

Blaise nuzzled his cheek gently, and Harry nuzzled him back affectionately. Blaise inhaled the sweet smell of his mate, pulling him into his lap and holding him as if he would break if he applied even the slightest bit of pressure. Harry sighed and and tucked his head underneath his dominants chin, a small, content smile on his face.

"I'm so sorry for what I turned you into" Blaise murmured softly, too softly for Harry to, thankfully, not hear what he was saying over his sobbing.

Blaise rubbed his hands up and down Harry's arms soothingly until Blaise felt the frantic beat of his heart return normally, his breathing evened out, until he fell asleep in Blaise's arms until he woke up again.

(Line Break)

It was approximately an hour after Harry had fallen asleep until Blaise decided to wake him up.

After all, his little mate had to eat.

He gently shook his mate awake, and a small smile formed on his face when Harry snuggled deeper into Blaise's side, using him as a pillow, groaning softly.

"Precious, you have to wake up" Blaise said softly, placing soft butterfly kisses all over Harry's face, ending at his lips as he kissed him. He grinned when he felt Harry respond to the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Blaise's neck.

After a few moments of kissing, Blaise pulled back, ignoring the soft whining noises of his mate, and chuckled softly.

"Awake now?"

His adorable little submissive pouted at him, showing his _extremely_ kissable lips.

"Blaise" Harry whined, softly hitting him playfully "I don't like it when you do that"

Blaise raised an eyebrow challengingly "Oh? Is that so, little mate? Then would you perhaps prefer if I did _this_?" Blaise moved his head down to Harry's neck, and started kissing his way up and down, smirking as his mate moaned when he hit a sensitive spot.

"Blaise please!" Harry panted, face flushed, and Blaise pulled away, loving the confused expression on his mate's face.

"Why did you stop?"

"Just to show you that there are other... _methods_ for me to wake you up in the morning and for you to be _begging_ me for more throughout the whole day. _That_ was just a little taste"

His mate shivered in delight. He then gave his mate, who was still thoroughly confused and bewildered, a soft kiss on the lips, and quickly pulled back and smirked.

"Time for Breakfast, precious" Blaise purred, and Harry blushed at the nickname from his Dominant as Blaise gave him feather light kisses from his ear all the way down to his collarbone as Harry giggled from the ticklish feeling he was receiving as Blaise lightly tickled his ribs.

Blaise stopped in ravishing his mate with love, and looked at the beautiful creature in his arms with complete love and adoration as Harry smiled up at him, and Blaise couldn't help but think that this would be perfect if Draco was there with them.

'Forget Draco' Blaise thought to himself firmly 'I was completely right in giving Harry the Draught. This is how it should be, with my submissive mate in my arms, not fighting every word I say. _This_ is how it's supposed to be'

He was broken out of his thoughts by a pair of lips on his. He kissed back passionately, hands finding themselves roaming every inch of his mate's body, wanting to feel _everything_. All too soon, the kiss ended, and Blaise pouted at his mate.

"That wasn't nice, kitten" Blaise growled softly, and Harry raised an eyebrow at the new nickname and scowled.

"Neither is ignoring me" He glared at Blaise, and Blaise wondered just how long he had been thinking for.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past 10 minutes! You just blanked out on me" Here Harry frowned, reaching his hand out and placing it on Blaise's cheek, softly rubbing soothing circles with his thumb "Is everything okay, Dominant?"

Blaise closed his eyes, leaning into his mate's touch, and inhaled deeply before replying to his mate, a grin plastered on his face.

"Everything is okay, precious. You don't need to worry about anything"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! You get an early update because there's going to be a thunderstorm in my area and I don't know if the storm is going to shut off the power so just to be safe, I'm updating a day early! Hopefully this storm doesn't cut off the power. Anyways, enjoy!**

Harry grinned at his Dominant, glad at the fact that his mates didn't hate him or were angry at him at all. His smile slowly faded as he thought about his other Dominant. His main Dominant.

"What's wrong, little one?" Blaise asked, sensing the shift of moods in Harry.

Harry's bottom lip started to tremble, and Blaise's eyes softened, leaning down to nuzzle Harry's neck affectionately.

"It's okay precious, don't hesitate to tell me anything. I won't get mad at you" Blaise murmured soothingly into Harry's ear, and Harry looked up at him with those big, green, killing curse color eyes.

"P-Promise?"

"I promise. I could never get mad at you, precious" Blaise gave a soft smile to his mate, and he tentatively smiled back.

"W-Well, I know you said not to worry, b-but" Harry bit his bottom lip nervously, "I-I'm worried about-"

"Draco" Blaise sighed, and Harry shrunk back, fearing that he had disappointed his Dominant by disobeying a direct order. Blaise frowned at the action, but Harry still looked at him in the eyes, something that a submissive wouldn't normally do.

 _His entire body hasn't been completely taken over by the Draught,_ Blaise realized, _There's still that one spark of defiance of his old self left in him._

But, as Blaise and Harry maintained eye contact, a horrible thought occurred to Blaise.

 _What if that spark manifests into something that they couldn't handle?_

(Line Break)

Nighttime came all-too quickly, and Harry had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

And he was right.

Just a few moments after he closed his eyes, he felt his scar flare with pleasure and glee that he knew could only come from Voldemort.

'No... I thought we destroyed him...' Harry thought to himself, feeling horror well up inside of him as a young Tom Riddle's face appeared in his mind.

Harry stood, frozen while at the same time trembling in fear, feeling the need... the need to... to...

 _Submit._

He watched as Riddle smirked at him with that devilishly handsome face and came closer.

"Harry Potter" Riddle practically purred as he came closer until they were face to face, noses inches apart from each other, and brought a hand up to Harry's cheek, caressing it softly, making soothing circle motions with his thumb as he cupped his cheek. Harry found himself leaning into the touch and closing his eyes in pleasure, a deep purring noise emanating from his chest.

"Did you know," Riddle whispered softly "That I am, too, a Dominant?"

Harry felt shock course through him, but before he could comment, Riddle continued speaking.

"Who would've thought that the Savior of the Wizarding World would be submissive?" Riddle mused to himself thoughtfully, and then smirked "I wonder what he would think of the betrayal that his so called 'mates' did to him"

Harry opened his eyes, confusion across his face "What do you mean? My Dominants would never betray me"

"Oh, but they have, Harry" If possible, Riddle inched even closer "Let me show you just how much"

Riddle closed the gap between them, their lips connected, and Harry felt like an explosion went off in his mind as those sinful, experienced lips kissed him hungrily, hands weaving themselves in his hair as he stood frozen, a battle occurring within himself.

His creature was hysterical, not knowing who to chose, what it should do. Here was this powerful, _Dominant_ creature in front of him, ravishing him in a way that his mates never would- could.

Then, he was sucked into a memory.

 _He saw himself in a cell, it looked like it was in Malfoy Manor. Why was he there? Harry thought to himself as he observed the scene. His eyes were a mixture of yellow and red- the submissive and dominant colors, and he had a wild, crazed look on his face as he banged against the bars, demanding to be let out._

 _He snarled angrily after a few moments of no one coming. Harry then looked on in horror as the scene shifted so quickly that he felt dizzy, and saw as he was being held back by his arms by his Dominant- Blaise, who had an evil look on his face as he smiled at Draco, who was inside the cell, with a syringe filled with a milky white liquid inside._

 _He watched as his eyes widened in terror at the needle, and thrashed in Blaise's arms._

 _ **"NO! YOU CAN'T GIVE ME THAT! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE! GET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"**_ _He shouted, desperately struggling against his Dominant's hold on him as he watched Draco come towards him with an evil smirk on his face._

 _He then watched in horror as his Dominant jammed the needle into his neck mercilessly, and watched as he slumped against Blaise, and felt himself being carried into a room and placed on something soft._

 _He heard Draco say smugly "Good job today. Now, we have a docile little submissive on our hands, who won't cause us any problems. Remember the plan; we already finished the first part, getting him to be submissive, now, when he wakes up, he won't have any memory about what happened. So I need to act like I'm upset with him so he'll feel the need to please me while you get closer to him..."_

 _The scene faded as he succumbed to darkness._

Harry gasped as he was taken out of the memory, and looked on in horror at Riddle- Tom?- as he looked at Harry sympathetically.

"N-NO! My Dominants would NEVER do something like that to me! They love me!" Harry denied vehemently, shaking his head as he started to have a panic attack, shaking as his chest quickly rose and fall.

Riddle sprang into action. He quickly went over to Harry and cupped his face in his hands, foreheads touching each other as he hummed softly, rubbing soothing circular motions with his thumb on his cheek.

"Breathe Harry, breathe" He spoke softly, and Harry closed his eyes, taking deep breaths as he tried to calm down.

"Better?" Riddle asked, after a few moments, and Harry nodded his head, eyes still closed.

"You saw the memory, Harry, they said that you wouldn't remember anything" Riddle said softly after a few moments of silence as he pulled the boy into a hug, holding his now sobbing form.

"N-NO! G-Get away f-from me!" Harry whimpered, suddenly realizing who he was with, and desperately tried to get away from those warm, inviting arms of comfort and love as his creature wailed in distress. His Veela side was depressed at the thought of his mates doing something so cruel to him which his Vampire side was furious, demanding that they get back at their mates and welcome Tom instead, getting revenge on them.

'After all, there's still time. There's still a chance for him to stay in our lives. They never claimed us yet.' Harry smirked to himself, eyes turning red as his Vampire side spoke within him 'Never had the guts to. Always treated us like a glass _doll_. Our mates were _weak_ , he is strong, take him instead. He can provide for us a strong family, he can protect us better, he can protect our child'

Tom sensed the change in Harry the moment he stopped struggling, and surprised Tom by completely relaxing in his embrace, welcoming the comfort in those arms, submitting to him.

And him alone.

As soon as Harry couldn't see his face anymore, he smirked a smirk so evil that it would have the Dementors running.

 _Stage 1; complete._

His plan was working perfectly.

 **A/N: Review! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

They stood there for a while in silence, wrapped up in each other's arms, before Tom pulled away from Harry, who whined in protest.

"You need to wake up, my little serpent. Your mates will be worrying" Tom said, smirking when he saw Harry's faint blush at the nickname before his eyes turned red and narrowed.

"NO! I don't want to see them! They betrayed me, and if they think that I'll just come crawling back to them for forgiveness like a weak _doll_ , then they have another thing coming!"

 _His Vampire side is showing,_ Tom realized _, and it was angry._

 _"They think that they can betray me, then I'll betray them"_ Harry snarled out angrily, too far gone in his lust for revenge to realize that Tom had an evil smile on his face as he transported Harry out of the dream.

"-rrry! Harry! Wake up! Come on precious, please wake up!" Harry was instantly filled with rage as he heard those voices, and opened his eyes to see both his Dominants looking down worriedly at him.

At once, his eyes turned red in anger, shocking his Dominants as he snarled at Draco, the only warning he had before he lunged at him, throwing him out of the room and into the wall , claws out, fangs showing, eyes wild, hand wrapped around his throat.

As Draco was pinned up against the wall, looking into those red eyes as he felt his creature rise, he realized with shock that Harry looked ready to kill him.

 _But what did he do wrong?_

Blaise, getting over his shock, quickly restrained Harry, holding him back with his arms wrapped around him as Draco tentatively touched his neck, wincing as it was tender from Harry's vice-like grip on him.

"Harry! What's wrong with you? Snap out of it!" Blaise shouted, desperate to get his Submissive out of this blood-lust state, and Harry was brought back to the memory of Blaise holding him back as Draco jammed the needle in his neck with no mercy, which filled him with rage once again.

"NO! Let go of me! **I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"** Draco and Blaise, looked on, shocked at the drastic change in behavior of their Submissive mate that had occurred overnight.

"But what did we do wrong? Please precious, tell us so we can fix it" Blaise said softly, a hurt expression on his face as he bent down and nuzzled his neck, releasing calming pheromones in hopes to calm him down.

At first, Harry did calm down, but just a bit before he realized what was happening, and snarled wildly, thrashing around in Blaise's arms.

Draco had no idea what was wrong with his mate, who had been just fine before he had fallen asleep last night. His creature was wailing in distress of their mate wanting to kill them, and a thought occurred to Draco so terrifying that it made his blood run cold.

What if it was Voldemort controlling him?

Draco and Blaise's eyes locked, and they seemed to silently communicate with each other before Blaise nodded, holding Harry as his struggles grew weaker, and Draco came forward, a worried expression on his face as he pondered if his idea would work.

Draco came closer, until he could feel Harry's breaths on his face as he stopped struggling, looking at him warily, waiting to see what he would do next. Draco crushed their mouths together, and he heard Harry gasp in shock before and stood still for a few moments. Draco still persisted, desperate to get his mate back. Harry completely melted into the kiss, a soft whimper coming from his throat as Draco grazed his tongue over Harry's teeth, to which Harry granted access to.

As they fought for Dominance, to which Draco quickly won to, Blaise was trailing small kisses down his mate's neck, stopping at his collarbone when Harry gasped, and then he started biting and sucked, making his mark on his mate, arms still wrapped around his mate, however his hold was gentle on Harry.

They all pulled back and looked at each other, eyes turning bright yellow, and Harry whimpered softly, intimidated by the presence of his Dominants as his Submissive side surfaced.

His Dominants growled softly at him, and his main Dominant lifted him up and carried him while he wrapped his arms around his neck, legs wrapping around his waist as his other Dominant showered him in kisses all over as his main Dominant carried him back to the bedroom, kissing him softly as he gently laid him back down on the bed. Clothes were thrown on the floor, and lust, love, and pleasure were washing over all of them, consuming them.

While all of this was happening, Tom Riddle felt the excitement and pleasure coming from Harry, and decided to slip into his mind to see what had made him so estatic after the state that he had left him in.

As he looked into his mind, he felt rage consume him. He should've known! He should've known that those weak Dominants would try something like that on a Submissive! He had his theories before of what they might do, but he never thought that they would have the guts to do it. Tom silently seethed.

They would ruin everything.

They could not be allowed to take Harry from him.

Harry was _his_.

And his alone.

He had to stop them before it was too late.

He sent a fresh, sharp wave of pain into Harry, and was pleased to see that as he looked into his mind again they had stopped what they were doing and was looking at their mate worriedly, wondering what was wrong with him as he hissed and put his hand over his scar in pain.

No matter what, they couldn't be allowed to mark Harry.

He needed to think of a new plan before he lost any chance with Harry becoming his.

And fast.

(Line Break)

Harry pressed his hand to his scar, hissing in pain. Tom was angry, very angry. Something must've happened to make him this angry.

He felt his shoulders shaking as his mates loomed over him worriedly.

"Harry! Are you okay? What's happening? Is it Voldemort?" His Dominants were throwing questions at him left and right, and he struggled to answer them all through the pain.

"ARG!" Harry yelled in pain and jerked around as Voldemort sent him a wave of pain bigger than the last that it felt like the Cruciatus Curse. His Dominants held his arms down gently but firmly as he thrashed around, eyes shut tightly.

"Harry! You have to fight him!" Draco shouted, desperate to end his mate's pain. All of a sudden, Harry stopped moving completely.

"Precious?" Blaise asked cautiously, and both gasped as Harry's eyes shot open, blood red, and smiled evilly.

 _He's being possessed by Voldemort._

"He can't hear you" Harry- or Voldemort- taunted them, and they both took a step back in fear as Voldemort sat up in Harry's body and assessed them with Harry's eyes.

"Weak" He scoffed "You better watch out for this one, little Dominants, because very soon he will be _mine_ "

"Get out of him Voldemort!" Draco shouted, and Voldemort smiled evilly, and they both shivered at the look on their mate's face.

They never wanted to see that look on his face again.

"Or you'll do what, exactly? You can't hurt me without hurting _precious_ Harry" Voldemort smirked, and Blaise clenched his jaw at the nickname that he gave Harry being used by Voldemort.

"We'll go to Dumbledore"

Voldemort, in Harry's body, threw his head back and laughed as if someone had told him the most funniest joke in the world. Draco and Blaise shared wary looks, they didn't know how to approach Voldemort in this state.

"Oh, that's rich! You think Dumbledore's actually going to do something for once instead of spouting nonsense? That's really absurd" Voldemort chuckled, then continued speaking "Dumbledore has been ignoring Harry for a year, in case you haven't noticed. He refuses to speak to him, to _look_ at him. He has gone to him for help countless times, and each time he refused. What will be so different now?"

"After all" Voldemort smirked "Harry is _my horcrux_ "

Blaise and Draco shared horrified looks.

"And that means" Voldemort continued, still smirking evilly.

 _"That he is mine"_

 **A/N: Hey guys! I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter! I know I did, this was extremely fun to write. But, enough of that. I need your help with something:**

 **I am looking for a story on this site, and I can't find it. I have no clue about what the title is or who it's by, but I do know that it has 63 chapters, and it takes place in Harry's 2nd or 3rd year. Also, Dumbledore was the one who tried to kill Harry as a baby, and would've hid his true self from him for years.**

 **In the Fanfic, at the beginning, Draco and Harry are still enemies, however Harry has changed over the summer. Later on, Draco offers Harry a cigarette (Don't do drugs, kids).**

 **Later on, Harry can't sleep at night because Tom Riddle keeps on sending Harry these... dreams. They're not nightmares, but they're wet dreams. He gets flashbacks of them at random times throughout the day, and finds it harder to live without Tom.**

 **Tom then hands Harry a mirror, and tells him through a dream that if he says his name, he will appear to him through the mirror. Tom asks if Harry would like to become his mate, and Harry says yes. He then tells Harry that he has to cut himself with Slytherin's knife, to whicch Blaise and Draco help, to the point of where he almost dies, before taking a potion, making sure not to cut off Tom's soul as he cuts himself.**

 **Nagini hands over the potion, and Harry runs to the Astronomy tower to see Tom. Teachers are running after Harry, trying to prevent him from seeing Tom. He runs into Ron on the way, and Ron helps him by carrying him onto his back.**

 **Harry runs towards Tom, embracing him, and there is another figure in the room, the heir of Dracula, whom Harry has read about before, who bites Harry, and activates his vampire inheritance. Tom looks on in jealousy as Harry loves the feeling of the heir of Dracula biting him, and Tom starts to become cold towards Harry.**

 **Harry feels anger at this, since now he thinks that Dumbledore has been right all along, and that Tom was tricking him.**

 **That's all I read so far, I hope you are familiar with this story and can help me find it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: You all get two chapters this week because I'm feeling generous and because Halloween is almost here!**

 **Warning: This chapter includes spanking later on towards the end!**

Voldemort smirked evilly, while Draco and Blaise looked at him horrified. How was this possible? How was their adorable, Sumbissive mate a horcrux?

"Is it really that shocking? It should've been obvious" Voldemort paused when they still looked at him with dumbfounded looks, and continued, sighing as if explaining something to a little kid "Harry and I have this _special_ connection through his scar, where he can feel my emotions, and I can feel his," Voldemort smirked "So you could say that we're already bonded, all that's left is the mating process"

"I recently found out" Voldemort smirked again, and all Draco wanted to do was to slap that smug expression off his face, but he couldn't, because that was his Submissive's face. Even though he knew it was Voldemort, it still pained him to lay a hand on Harry's face in a harmful way. He then realized that Voldemort was still talking, and he mentally complained to himself that Voldemort loved to talk a lot.

"I found out that I can cause Harry pain _and_ pleasure through his scar, sending him visions, dreams so vivid and clear that he will think it's actually happening." Voldemort came closer to them and smirked mischievously "I _also_ found out" He paused for a dramatic effect.

"That I can _manipulate his thoughts_ "

He continued to speak "If I desire for him to do something he doesn't want to, he'll feel an urge to obey me, to please me. He'll forget that he didn't want to do it in the first place. All he will think about is pleasing me, obeying me, serving me; his Master, creator. He has a piece of my _soul_ inside of him, which recognizes its Master."

"Which is why" Voldemort continued "That I will manipulate him into turning against you. He will be mine, he already is" He pouted, an expression that actually looked cute on Harry's face, but when you looked at reality, it wasn't cute on Voldemort "My poor Harry just has the wrong people in life who influences his decisions"

"But that will soon change. Soon, he will be bowing to me, pleasuring me, obeying my every command, and I will enjoy seeing you _suffer_ as you lose your Submissive to your worst enemy" Voldemort finished, and Blaise spoke up for the first time in a while, rage consuming him.

"He won't obey you! He's too strong for that! He's _ours_ , not yours!" Blaise shouted, and Voldemort chuckled softly.

"On the contrary, Zabini, my Harry isn't as strong as he used to be" Voldemort paused and grinned "Before I forget, I wish to thank you for giving my Harry the Draught of Submission, it makes things _much_ easier for me"

Blaise's heart dropped to his feet while Draco glared at him. He never knew how giving Harry that simple Draught could effect everything, and now because of his actions he might lose his Submissive.

"Were you the reason as to why he looked like wanted to kill me? Were you possessing him then too?" Draco asked curiously, and Voldemort looked confused for a second before he remembered.

"Ah, that little incident. No, I wasn't possessing him then" Draco's heart sunk. _So Harry did that of his own free will._ "But I was controlling his thoughts at the time. So, as I _was_ controlling his thoughts, he still had free control over his actions. I was merely telling him what to do, and he did it. He lives to serve _me_ now"

"No he doesn't!" They shouted, and Voldemort rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? _Yes, he does_. How much more proof do you require? He tried to kill Malfoy, on my influence, and not to mention the _pleasure_ he receives of serving me."

"Pleasure?" Draco raised one eyebrow delicately, and Voldemort smirked.

"Oh yes. The pleasure he feels is nothing like he's felt before. The horcrux inside of him whispers what a good boy he is, pleasing his Master. It compels him to want serve me every day. When he wakes up, as he goes to sleep, and fills his head with dreams of what could be, of what _will_ be, if he gives in to me, which I assure you, will be _very_ soon."

Voldemort suddenly gasped, closed his eyes, shuddered and fell to the floor. Before he could fall all the way, Draco caught him, not wishing to injure Harry.

He groaned, opened his eyes, and they were both relieved to see Emerald eyes instead of Ruby red.

"M-Master" He whimpered, and Draco and Blaise looked at each other. Who was Harry referring to as Master? Was he referring to Draco or Blaise?

"Precious, what do you need? We're here kitten" Blaise tried to comfort their mate by pulling him in their arms, but Harry whimpered again, struggling in their hold.

"Master" He whimpered again, and Blaise and Draco looked at him in confusion.

"Harry, who is Master?"

But Harry had gotten free from their hold, and started to run towards the doors. Draco and Blaise quickly ran to him, and Harry started screaming "NO! Master! They're trying to take me from you! I swear I'm not disobeying! I promise I'll be a good boy!"

 _'Sssssh...Harry. Your Massssster understandsssss, he'll come and get you when the time issss right. You are a very good boy, a good pet'_ A voice whispered soothingly in Harry's ear, and he shivered as he felt pleasure course through him as he went limp, groggily going towards the bed and knew his Master was happy with him as he laid down and closed his eyes and was transported into a dream.

 _(Dream)_

 _Harry looked around for a few seconds, trying to figure out where he was, before his eyes landed on a figure perched on a chair in the corner of the room. Harry quickly realized who this was, and ran towards the figure, jumping in his outstretched arms._

 _"Master..." Harry whimpered, and felt those long, skeletal fingers run themselves through his hair, and he shivered with delight._

 _"They were trying to take me from you, Master. I tried my best..." Harry whimpered, and gasped as his hair was gripped gently and pulled backwards to face his Master, who frowned at him and brought a hand up to gently caress Harry's face._

 _"Harry, do not forget that you are apart of me. You have my soul in you. You should be honored. I can feel every emotion you have, and vice versa. So you could say that we are already bonded, all that's left is the actual bonding process" His Master smiled gently at him, and Harry gave a shy smile back as his Master continued speaking. "What my point is, my little serpent, is that I know exactly what you are doing every second of every day, and I know that you have been a good boy and have not displeased me in any way, and for that you shall be rewarded."_

 _Harry's eyes widened as he looked up at his Master "R-Really? For me?"_

 _"Yes little one, and there will be more rewards in the future if you continue to obey me and do as I command. Never forget Harry, you're_ _ **mine**_ _"_

 _"Yours" Harry said automatically, breathlessly, and his Master smiled lovingly at him, sending him shivers down his spine as he came closer and their lips connected. Harry automatically melted into the kiss, a moan escaping him as he felt his Master's tongue graze his teeth lightly, to which to granted access to._

 _He felt his Master pick him up and carry him to the bed, and he marveled at how much strength his Master had. He adored everything about his Master; from the toes on his feet, to the neatly done black hair, and to the red eyes on his face._

Harry was abruptly woken up, and groaned at the bright light glaring in his eyes. He growled as he saw Zabini and Malfoy looking down at him, worriedly.

"Why the hell did you wake me up?" Harry grumbled, and they blinked.

"Well, you kind of just passed out on us, Harry" Zabini answered while bringing a hand up to the back of his neck.

"Well next time, don't. I was having a nice dream, and just before things got interesting, you _idiots_ had to wake me up" Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry's tone.

"Watch your tone with us" He growled, and Harry snapped his eyes open towards him.

"Or you'll do _what_ , exactly?" Harry challenged, and Draco decided to stop playing nice with their Submissive, _Submissive_ because that's what he should be, not a Dominate.

"Give you some _discipline_ " Draco growled, and when Harry snarled at him...

That was the last straw of his patience.

He grabbed Harry by the arm out of bed, ignoring the indignant squeaks coming from his mate, and sat on a chair, pulling Harry towards him as he saw those green eyes widen with realization on what he was about to do as he scrambled to get out of Draco's grasp.

But Draco was having none of it.

He pulled Harry's pants down, ignoring his complaints, and pulled down his boxers until he was left nude. He brought a hand up, then slapped it on Harry's left cheek, feeling no remorse as he looked at the bright red cheek. He then continued on doing this for a while on both cheeks, until Harry was begging for him to stop, tears streaming down his face.

"Will you promise to _stop_ challenging us?" Draco asked coldly, and Harry bobbed his head up and down frantically.

"Yes!" Harry shouted, and Draco raised an eyebrow as he slapped his cheek one more time.

"Yes what?"

"Yes D-Dominate!" Harry whimpered, and Draco pulled the sobbing Submissive in his arms, whispering soothing words into his ear, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

He never noticed the shocked face of Blaise Zabini in the doorway.

If so, he would have definitely taken a picture for blackmail later.

Really, it's such a shame...

 **A/N: Happy Halloween! Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Harry woke up, noticing immediately that he was in someone's arms. He was resting his head on the person's chest, while the person wrapped a tight arm around his waist. He tried to move to see who the person was, but hissed in pain as he found out that his bottom was incredibly sore and the arm wrapped even tighter around him.

Immediately, the events of last night rushed back to him, and he blushed a bright shade of red as he realized that Draco had spanked him last night. He was just thankful that Draco had the decency to take him to another room.

'Guess I really pushed him to the end of his patience with me' Harry thought glumly 'I never thought that he would have the guts to punish me like that'

 _''Harry? Are you quite alright? What has caused you these feelings of pain and sadness?''_ A voice whispered softly in his head, and Harry perked up at the voice.

'' _Master!'' Harry cried out joyfully, a smile forming on his face, and felt his Master frown in his mind._

 _''Why are you in pain?'' He repeated in a demanding tone, and Harry lowered his eyes to the floor, and shivered in delight at the deep, commanding tone._

 _Without warning, Tom grabbed Harry's chin, and gently pushed it up to meet his eyes. He quickly went into Harry's mind, and the memory of Draco spanking him was pushed to the forefront of his mind, and Tom was filled with rage with what he saw._

 _''How dare they touch what is_ ** _mine_** _!'' Tom shouted in fury, and Harry flinched at the possessive tone, and Tom's eyes softened, as he brought a hand up to caress Harry's face gently, murmuring soothing words into his ear._

 _''Don't worry, my little serpent, they_ ** _will_** _be punished for even daring to think that they can touch what is_ ** _mine'_** _' Harry bit his lip nervously, Tom noticed._

 _''What is it, my little serpent?''_ _Tom asked gently, feeling the confused emotions running through Harry._

 _''B-But what if I d-don't want to h-hurt them?'' Tom raised an eyebrow._

 _''And why is that? They hurt you, did they not?'' Tom's voice had a warning tone to it, and Harry flinched._

 _''Y-Yes but-''_

 _''But?''_

 _''In case you have forgotten, my little serpent, your so called 'mates' have betrayed you''_

 _''Y-Yes, but that was only b-because I was bad''_

 _Without warning, Tom had his wand out quicker than the blink of an eye and hissed out ''Confundus!''_

 _Harry, not prepared for the spell, took the full impact. He stumbled, and Tom caught him. Harry looked up at him through dazed eyes ''Tom? W-What happened?''_

 _Tom pretended to look confused at Harry, stroking his cheek softly ''Harry... You don't remember? Just how hard did your mates hit you?''_

 _''Hit me?'' He looked baffled, and Tom inwardly smirked._

 _''Harry... they spanked you until you couldn't walk anymore. Don't you feel sore?''_

 _Harry furrowed his eyebrows, ''Yeah... I kinda do..''_

 _''You were sobbing your poor little heart out, begging for them to stop, but they didn't listen to you. You passed out after your head hit the wall, and you came to me for comfort... Harry... please tell me that they didn't Obliviate you...'' Tom trailed off, and Harry looked confused._

 _''I-I don't-''_

 _''Oh, my poor little serpent... How they have deceived you'' Tom shook his head in fake sadness, but seemed real to Harry, who frowned._

 _''Don't worry, my little horcrux, I'll make you see the truth of their lies soon enough'' Tom whispered, and Harry frowned again, scrunching his nose, making him look adorable._

 _''Your... what?'' Harry asked in confusion. Was he calling him a whor-?_

 _''My horcrux. That means that you have a piece of my soul inside of you. We are the same person, Harry. You are mine. You belong to me. Doesn't your soul feel complete in my presence? Doesn't it sing out in joy whenever I am near?'' Tom whispered, coming closer, and Harry realized that Tom was right. Just by him coming closer with each step he took, Harry felt like running into the man's arms._

 _''I know what you're thinking Harry, you want to run into my arms. You want me to whisper sweet words to you in your ear as I run my fingers through your hair. You want me to pleasure you, worship your body in a way as your mates have failed to do so.'' Harry looked at Tom in shock as the man smirked. How did he-_

 _''As I have said before, Harry, you are_ ** _mine_** _. I know your every thought, every strength, weakness. Perhaps this will help you understand more.'' He pulled out a vial with a light purple liquid inside, and when he uncapped it, Harry was hit with a very light, sweet smell. It was like vanilla with a tad bit of cinnamon with an undertone of a light forest smell._

 _Harry, entranced, took the liquid from Tom's hands and drank it all in one gulp. He opened his eyes, and Tom was the first thing he saw. He looked into his eyes, and felt all of his worries disappear. Tom became the center of his entire world. He would do anything for him. Anything to make him happy. Anything._

 _He jumped into Tom's arms, and burrowed his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling it softly with his nose. He placed soft, feather-light kisses on his neck, nibbling slightly, and Tom chuckled, and Harry wanted more than anything to hear that sound again coming from his lips._

 _''Eager, aren't we?'' Tom teased, and Harry looked into those eyes so much love and adoration, that it felt overwhelming, the emotions coming so suddenly-_

 _Then Tom kissed him, and Harry felt every worry melt away as he lost himself in the kiss. The kiss involved passion, lust, want, and need as their mouths molded together perfectly, their heads moving to be in a more comfortable position._

 _Tom pulled back, and stared into his eyes intently._

 _"Mine"_

 _"Yours"_

 _It was said automatically out of the other's mouth, and Harry felt happiness well up in him that someone loved him- someone cared for him._

 _Tom's eyes, as if reading his thoughts - which he probably was-, softened, as if he knew exactly what he was thinking. Harry had to remind himself that Tom was a boy too, just like him, who was unloved, not cared for, and resulted to dark magic for people to pay attention to him._

 _Their lips met in a soft kiss._

 _"Until we meet again, my little serpent..." Tom whispered, and Harry's eyes snapped open to meet those red eyes one more time before he was swept away, and found those eyes filled with sadness, longing, and a possessive look in them..._

(End of Vision)

"-ry! Wake up! HARRY!" Strong hands found themselves on his shoulders, shaking him awake, and Harry looked up to see the worried eyes of Draco Malfoy. He immediately flinched, remembering Tom's rage at Draco.

Draco, however, thought that it was something else.

"Oh, Harry..." He came closer and wrapped his arms around the smaller body "I am so sorry that I punished you last night. I didn't realize that I hit you that hard... Please don't fear me"

Harry could've laughed out loud in joy. Of course! Of course Draco didn't know about the visions Tom sent him.

This could work out better than he thought it would.

Harry had to admit that he played the pathetic, weak, trembling Submissive part rather well if he did say so himself. He flinched violently at every advancement Draco made towards him, and absolutely refused to look at Blaise, knowing with glee that it was most likely tearing them apart.

That'll teach them to spank him again.

His bottom was _still_ sore.

"Potter!" Professor Snape shouted as he barged into the room, and Harry idly wondered where the man had been this whole time. He had forgotten for a short period of time that he had even existed.

Then he noticed the man's appearance. His hair was sticking up in all directions, white powder of some sort vibrantly shining in his greasy hair. His robes had white powder on them too, and Snape had a look in his eyes that suggested that he was close to ripping his hair out his scalp.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, trying to stifle a laugh, slightly afraid of the slightly crazed look in the man's eyes.

"Why are you denying your mates? Can't you see that it's killing them, you stupid boy!" Snape shouted at him, powder coming from his white lips as he spat at him.

Harry fought the urge to sneer at him, he really did, but he couldn't keep it from creeping up his face as he wiped the powder off his arms.

"Well I'm sorry, _Professor_ " Harry sneered completely dropping the Submissive act. "I'm sorry if I don't want them to touch me after _hitting_ me the night before"

"They hit you?" Professor Snape asked, his voice softening, and Harry smirked.

"Looks like you didn't get the full story, Professor. Yes, they hit me, I'm still sore and my bottom is red and forming bruises" Harry said truthfully, rubbing his bottom tenderly, flinching as he made contact with a growing bruise.

"They didn't give you any soothing salve to heal it?" Professor Snape asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry, who scowled.

"Of course they didn't"

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow "Watch your tone, Potter"

"Of course, _Professor_ " Harry glared at the man, and Professor Snape glared right back.

"Why are you suddenly changing personalities?" Snape, sorry, _Professor_ Snape asked with narrowed eyes, and Harry put on an innocent face.

"What ever do you mean, Professor?" He put on a confused face.

"Don't play dumb Potter. One minute you are a weak, whimpering Submissive, then in the blink of an eye you change completely. What's your plan?"

"I don't have a plan"

"As if I'll believe that. _Legilimins!_ "

In an instant, Harry felt the encounter with Tom come to the forefront of his mind, and knew that Professor Snape was interested. He used all of the strength he possessed in Occlumency to block him, and was left panting at the end, exhausted just from that one attack.

"What are you hiding Potter? What lies is Riddle planting in your mind?" Snape murmured softly, and began the attack again.

Harry watched as a particular scene played out in his mind.

 _... He jumped into Tom's arms, and burrowed his face in the crook of his neck, nuzzling it softly with his nose. He placed soft, feather-light kisses on his neck, nibbling slightly..._

 _"...you have a piece of my soul inside of you..."_

 _"Mine"_

 _"Yours"_

 _He pulled out a vial with a light purple liquid inside..._

 _...took the liquid from Tom's hands and drank it all in one gulp.._

 _He looked into his eyes, and felt all of his worries disappear. Tom became the center of his entire world. He would do anything for him. Anything to make him happy. Anything..._

The memories abruptly ended, and Harry gasped as he was panting, gripping the edge of a desk for support as he tried not to fall over. He looked up to see Snape looking livid.

"You stupid boy! Why would you drink something that the Dark Lord gave you without checking to see what it was?!" Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stupid, _stupid_ boy. Now I know why you're acting like this, you idiot boy"

Harry glared at Snape, who glared right back.

"Sit down." Snape ordered, and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I need to scan you to see which potion he gave you, you idiot boy" Snape spat at him venomously.

"He didn't give me anything." Harry said defiantly, and Snape sighed.

"Give me patience" He said, looking up at the ceiling, and whipped out his wand, pointed it at Harry, and shouted.

" _Immobulus!_ "

Harry immediately couldn't move, and glared at Snape with as much hatred as he could manage. Snape ignored the look, and Harry felt panic well up in his chest as he forced his mouth to shriek out in a shrill voice.

"DOMINANTS!"

Immediately, 5 seconds later, with cursing from Snape, Draco and Blaise came barging in the room, eyes bright yellow. They took one look at Harry's unmoving form, Snape's wand aimed at him, and attacked.

Draco lunged at Snape, grabbing him by the collar and forcing him up against the wall, snarling at him. Blaise went to Harry and snarled out " _Finite Incantatem_ ".

After Harry was free, he jumped towards Blaise, who caught him in mid air, and started nuzzling his neck, sniffling while letting a sob come out every few seconds.

"Dominant..." Harry whispered, and looked into Blaise's yellow eyes.

"Submissive" Blaise responded, and after nuzzling their noses together, proceeded to sniff and lick Harry everywhere, making sure that he was not injured.

Blaise then leaned in and kissed Harry, who completely lost himself in the kiss. It's been a while since he had a kiss from his Dominant, and he forgot how good it could be. Harry figured that it was probably his fault, he thought as he let out a deep moan, why was he even fighting them anyways? This feels so right, so natural...

Why was he denying them?

They stopped kissing, and looked deep into each other's eyes. Harry didn't realize it, but it appeared to be that he was practically _purring_ with pleasure as his Dominant lavished him with attention. He mewled in confusion when Blaise stopped kissing him, and Blaise gave a deep growl in response, which sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Dominant" He called out to Draco, who had been snarling and growling at the Potions Master every time he made a move, and Draco immediately dropped him to the floor and took longer strides to reach Harry quicker.

"Submissive" Draco greeted as he did the same thing Blaise had done before, licking and sniffing him all over then proceeding to kiss him.

Harry again had to ask himself the same question:

Why was he even fighting them in the first place?


End file.
